


Black Sun Angel

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, But only fairies die and they don't stay dead anyway, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: A forgotten relic of Esoteric Nazi belief finds her way into Gensokyo, and Sanae must confront this new threat and show her just how useless her violent ideology is in a world of danmaku.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Togethe Bingo Recovery, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Black Sun Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I could put things in this field separate from the summary! This is my Banned Together Bingo fill for "Anti-German Military". To read about how I chose to fill this prompt, you can find my post about this fic here: https://circe-the-hex-witch.dreamwidth.org/2957.html

Loud bangs ring out. All through Gensokyo, the sound rouses people from their sleep. At the Moriya Shrine, Sanae is dragged into bleary consciousness by the noise, just as Kanako peeks into her quarters.

"It seems Gensokyo has a newcomer. You may want to go take a look."

Sanae yawns and rubs her eyes. "Right now?" Why can't we let Reimu handle -- " Another bang. Sanae sits straight up and blinks the sleep from her eyes. "Was that a gunshot?"

"See? You should really go investigate."

Sanae frowns and hops out of bed to get dressed. "What about you?"

Kanako smiles nonchalantly. "Oh, I think it would be unseemly for a god to get involved in a conflict like this."

Sanae huffs and throws her pillow at Kanako. "I'm a god too, damn it. Whatever, I can look after myself."

Kanako catches the pillow full in the face. "Oof, hey! For a god, you can be pretty childish. Be careful out there. Human ideologies can be terribly violent, you know."

Sanae shoots her a quizzical look, but she supposes she'll just have to go see what this is about for herself. She steps out of the shrine and takes flight to investigate.

The source of the noise is not difficult to find. The fairies are swarming heavily in the sky, which explains who's being shot at, at least. From a distance, she can see the bodies of fairies falling out of the sky. Well, at least this person is wasting their shots on targets who won't stay dead...

As she approaches, the figure at the center of the fairy swarm starts to come into view. Sanae disperses some of the fairies with paper charms, leaving some room for her to see the figure face to face. What she sees appears to be an angel -- resplendant white wings, long golden hair, icy blue eyes. The weapon in her hands is some kind of bolt-action rifle with a wooden stock. And her clothes...a black military uniform, and a red armband --

"You're a Nazi!" Sanae gasps.

The angel points her rifle at Sanae. "This place is impure. It seems I've been sent here to purify it."

"Are you kidding me? Only those who are forgotten by humans end up here. You've been left behind. You can give up your misguided fight right now."

The angel narrows her eyes. "Don't waste my time with your babble. I won't let anyone stand in my way!" She pulls the trigger. There's a dark flash, and the bullet vanishes in midair. Suddenly, Yukari is between the two, face-to-face with the angel.

"Unfettered violence isn't the way in Gensokyo." Yukari says with a wry smile. "You'll have to learn a little something if you wish to cause trouble."

The angel tries to shove Yukari aside, but the next moment Yukari is behind her instead. "You've entered into an unbreakable contract, angel. The only way you may fight a human is through a spell card duel."

"Not merely an angel. A Nephilim." the stranger interjects. "I am the true, pure origin of mankind. You may refer to me as Karin."

Yukari waves her hand. "Whatever." She floats off to the side, between the two of them. "I know Sanae already has spell cards prepared." She smirks. "Our newcomer Karin will have to improvise."

Sanae draws a spell card from inside her sleeve. "Of course."

Karin growls. "This foolish duel can proceed, then?"

Yukari moves further off to give the combatants room. "By all means."

Karin reloads her rifle, aims, and fires. As a physical projectile, the bullet is a fairly lethal object. But as danmaku, it's simple, blunt, hardly a threat at all. Sanae easily dodges to the side.

Sanae smirks. "There's not much beauty in a weapon like that. Toss it aside and maybe you'll stand a chance. Now it's my turn...let me show you my Esoterica: Forgotten Ritual!" She holds her spell card up, and a collection of shimmering beads appear around her, creating dazzling star formations.

Karin swears and chambers another round. She manages to fire a second time, but again Sanae easily avoids it. Sanae's beads scatter into a chaotic spray, and Karin can only raise her arms as she's pelted with the glittering danmaku. The collision seems to break some mystic tension in the air, and the beads vanish.

"An easy first victory for Sanae." Yukari says.

Karin blinks. "Victory? I don't accept this outcome. Those projectiles were harmless."

Yukari grins. "I told you, unfettered violence is not the way here. Beauty is. Sanae's beautiful danmaku dazzled and overwhelmed you, and you were easily defeated. For a being composed of belief, you understand shockingly little of magic, angel."

Karin scowls and throws her rifle away, letting it fall down to earth. "Useless." With a wave of her hand, another weapon is conjured before her, a metallic gray submachine gun. "This duel of yours will have another round, then? No matter, it will end when my bullets pierce your heart."

Sanae is unperturbed. "I see you want something a little more dangerous." Another spell card comes out. "How about this. Sea Opening: Moses's Miracle!" The sky shakes as Sanae conjures two columns of water on either side, forming a tight corridor around the two combatants.

Karin snorts. "Water? Some kind of illusion? I don't care for your magic tricks, girl." She fires a spray of bullets at Sanae. More bullets this time, but still, too simple, too blunt. The bullets whiz harmlessly past Sanae as she dodges.

"I'm not done yet!" Sanae throws a flurry of knives at Karin. The walls of water start to undulate back and forth, further restricting Karin's movement. She manages to dodge a few knives and fires back several more times, but it doesn't take long before one of the knives catches her in the shoulder. "Ngh -- !"

Again, the tension breaks, and the water and knives vanish. Karin's hand goes to her shoulder, but there's no wound there. "The knife...?" Her face twists into an angry frown. "So the injury is illusory. Fine! At least I know I can inflict pain on you!" She discards the submachine gun as well, and this time, she conjures a pair of massive naval guns, each one floating in the air on either side of her. "I hope you enjoy being vaporized and living to tell about it!"

"You still aren't learning, are you? Maybe if you watch me you'll start to understand! Esoterica: Nine Syllable Stabs!" Sanae's third spell card goes up, conjuring a tight pattern of beads that spirals out around her. Karin fires the cannons with a boom that shakes all of Gensokyo. But the shells are no closer to hitting Sanae than any of the other bullets. Karin manages to weave between the beads this time, but Sanae quickly follows up by conjuring crisscrossing beams of light, one of which strikes Karin through the chest.

"Hn -- why bother using such weak attacks? If you're so proficient at striking your opponent, you could hurt them much worse than this." Karin remarks as the spell card fades again.

"You don't really understand what strength is at all, do you? All you care about is those useless hunks of metal." Sanae chuckles. "I'm using some of my best stuff on you. The least you could do is try."

Karin's fists tighten. "Fine...you're right!" With a gesture of her arm, the massive guns go flying away. Yukari floats off to make sure the huge falling weapons don't cause too much of a mess.

"Why should I rely on weapons? I have the purity of mankind on my side! If you want to see the beauty of my power, then bear witness to the Black Sun!" Energy crackles around Karin. Darkness gathers around her, and she releases it with a cry, shooting out zigzagging black bolts of lightning in every direction around her.

"Hah! Finally you're starting to get the idea!" Sanae says. "But it's still..." She zooms towards Karin at high speed. "Too...easy!" With a swift kick, she smashes her foot into Karin's face. The Black Sun shatters in an instant, and Karin plummets earthward, hitting the ground with one final thud.

As Karin recovers from her fall, Sanae and Yukari fly down to her.

"...that was not a spell card." Karin says flatly as she struggles to stand.

Sanae shrugs. "Didn't need one." She glances at Yukari. "What now? There's no rule to say I can't kill a non-human."

Yukari returns the remark with a sharp glare. "Killing her won't help anything. Besides, the kappa are already confiscating her weapons, and we'll make sure to get any more she has stashed away. She will learn to accept our ways. She has no choice. Without those guns she's little stronger than a fairy."

"Fine. I guess you're right." Sanae kneels down and rips Karin's red armband off. "You're lucky Yukari's so wise. And hey, you did learn to use real danmaku after all. But take my advice: don't rely on that symbol again. It has no place in this world."

Karin glares at Sanae, bitter anger clear on her face. "Wait. Tell me! Tell me how I could've lost! I know I had power on my side. So how...?"

Sanae looks down at the defeated Nephilim. "All that hate and power lust has made your world ugly and small. In danmaku, beauty is the only power, and that's why your danmaku was pitiful. Because your ideas have always been pitiful. Here, you can't hide behind guns and soldiers. You have to face up to your own ugliness, or fail." She turns away. "I wonder if you can."


End file.
